Fantasy
by Reppu
Summary: [Complete] It's Honda's turn to guard a comatose Ryou, and he does something unacceptable. But how did Isis find out about it? And why is she blackmailing him? bWritten for a "Random Characters" fic challengeb. I do hope you enjoy it.


Title: Fantasy (1/1)  
Author: Mai, aka Reppu  
Rating: NC-17 for nasty things  
Pairings: Honda/Ryou & Honda/Isis  
Original Characters: Yeah right...as if I could do anything  
original...  
Type: Yaoi AND Het. Go figure dem odds!  
Status: One-shot  
Spoilers: Only if you haven't seen the first battle of Battle  
City...  
Disclaimers: I have $12.53 in my pocket. I can't even afford to  
say that I own Yu-gi-oh. It all belongs to Takahashi.  
Summary: Honda is left alone to guard a comatose Ryou, but he does  
something unacceptable. But how did Isis find out about it? And why  
is she blackmailing him?  
  
_'talk talk talk' = 'thoughts'_

Honda walked slowly down the halls of Kaiba's Battle City blimp. So much had been happening recently that he could barely keep his thoughts straight. First Jou has his mind controlled by Marik, then Ryou Bakura goes all crazy and tries to kill Yugi. Couldn't he have normal friends like everyone else?

_'Well, if they were normal,'_ he thought to himself, _'then they wouldn't be as much fun…though my life would be one helluva lot safer."_

He sighed. Ryou was knocked unconscious at the conclusion of his duel with Yugi, and he hadn't woken up since. Now it was Honda's turn to watch over him. He was not exactly enthusiastic about the job; he couldn't forget his last encounter with Ryou's evil side, Yami Bakura. Who knew when that crazed psycho was going to pop out? He'd already shown himself once before, and he had a tendency to always come back, even when the Millennium Ring had been taken away.

Honda stopped and leaned heavily against the wall. He was hiding, and he knew it. _'I've been with Yugi for a long time, so I can deal with crazy spirits. However…' _When his heart came into the picture, Honda wasn't so sure.

Honda knew he was fickle when his came to his crushes, but Ryou was different. Indeed, Ryou was the only guy that had ever caught his eye. He had just gotten over his lovely classmate Miho when Ryou Bakura transferred to his school. He looked innocent yet strangely mysterious, and Honda was immediately drawn to his meek personality.

For countless nights, Honda tossed and turned thinking about Ryou. Falling for someone wasn't a big deal, but falling for a guy? That was just wrong. He was sure that he was straight, considering that he'd only gone after girls before. So what made Ryou special? Why was this new kid different?

Honda never acted on his feelings. He tried to blame his reluctance on the fact that Ryou had an insane evil being living inside of him, but he knew that he was just scared. To Honda, acting these thoughts of love meant that he really **did** love another man, and to him, that was just unacceptable. Men were supposed to love other women, not other men. This was Nature's way, right?

Right.

So he went after another infatuation: Serenity, Jou's little sister. He figured that she would make a good distraction, and eventually, he would forget all about his crush on Ryou.

It never happened though. Honda never forgot.

So as he continued to walk toward Ryou's room, he felt a sense of nervousness deep in the pit of his stomach. He would be alone with Ryou all night long. _'Be a good boy, Honda.'_ he told himself. _'C'mon man, you can do this._'

He reached Ryou's room and opened the door. Inside lay the boy, comatose on his bed.

_'He hasn't moved at all.'_ Honda mused silently. He pulled a chair close to Ryou's bed and sat down.

_'He looks perfect. Like he's just sleeping, waiting for someone to wake him up. It's hard to imagine that some evil maniac could want something so pure, so sweet…'_

Honda shook his head. _'I'm not going to think like that. I don't like boys. I only like girls! It's Nature's way!_

Yet the longer he continued to watch over Ryou, the more he began to doubt his own philosophy. Nature was cruel to toy with his feelings. If he wasn't supposed to fall for another man, then why did he…why did he…

_'Nature's a bitch.' _he finally concluded. _'A wicked manipulator who has a crooked sense of humor.' _Honda parted the hair on Ryou's forehead. _'He's so beautiful; how can I not fall for him?'_ He smiled slightly. _'For this night only, I'm going to let myself go. Act on my feelings. I won't deny myself any longer.'_

With that thought in his head, he leaned forward to kiss the Ryou's cheek. "I've wanted you for so long," he murmured quietly, "but I've been afraid to admit it. Though I will never say this to your face, I just want you to know how much I feel for you. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that I've fallen in love with you. Ryou, my angel, please wake up."

The silver-haired boy did not react at all, and Honda's spirits fell. "What am I thinking? My little confession won't wake him. I just wish there were something I could do…" He looked at Ryou's still form once again. _'I know I shouldn't, but I want to kiss him so badly. I want **him** so badly. Why do I feel this way?_

Honda couldn't contain himself any longer. He captured Ryou's lips with his own. The kiss was strangely gratifying…and he wanted more. He wanted everything, and Ryou's inability to respond was not a deterrent. If anything, Honda found the comatose state to be a major turn-on. Lying completely still was like the ultimate sign of submission, and it made Honda feel powerful. In a dueling group where he was nearly useless, it was good to be on top sometimes.

Parting the lips with his tongue, Honda entered Ryou's mouth. _'It's still so warm…' _he thought as he explored the motionless mouth. Honda felt ecstasy for the first time. _'I guess this is what being in love feels like.'_

He moved to pull back the sheets and lift Ryou's shirt; he knew he had to be quiet, lest he be caught in an uncompromising position. After the skin was exposed, Honda took a moment to admire the body in front of him. _'He truly is an angel, and, at least for tonight, he's all mine.' _He attacked the left nipple, wanting to taste the boy as soon as possible. He felt his pants growing tighter; he looked down and saw that Ryou also had a growing bulge. _'Ah, so even in a coma, my precious can feel me. This makes things even better.' _he thought, a devious smile playing on his lips. He let his fingers slowly tease Ryou's other nipple while he continued to suck. The numb tickled his tongue, and Honda thought that he couldn't get enough. He wanted more, still more, and Ryou didn't seem to have any objections.

* * *

Yep, there's a nasty little lemon scene here. I really don't like getting kicked off, so I'm just gonna post a link. Go read it there.

http:adultfan. nexcess. net/aff/story .php?no=30222

* * *

'_Please…if there is a God somewhere, and if he isn't too pissed with me for sucking off a guy…Dammit, please don't let anyone look under these sheets!'_

Just as he was sitting back in his chair, he heard the door open. Standing there was a crying Isis. _'What the hell is she doing here?' _Honda wondered.

Spotting Honda, Isis began to wipe her eyes. "I'm sorry for disturbing you. I just…" she paused, as if searching for the right words, "I just wanted to find some comfort."

_'Huh? Comfort? What was she planning to do?' _His eyes widened with a sudden thought. _'Surely she wasn't coming in her to get off on a comatose body?' _He frowned. _'I must be a horrible person, taking advantage of Ryou like that. He probably doesn't even like me, and I just used him as my sex toy! I didn't mean to hurt him…I'm sorry…what kind of pig am I?'_

Isis had dried her tears and was staring intensely at Honda, who was deep in thought. She was hesitant to interrupt; she knew that she often slipped into random fits of introspection, and she didn't really want to disturb him.

However, she had felt a strange tug from her Millennium Necklace, and she thought he might be the cause. She had to question him; his answers might give her the clues she needed. She took a step forward, and stopped immediately. Honda heard the movement and looked her way, surprised to see that her eyes were glazed. Her necklace sparkled slightly. He shivered. Millennium items were never good when they sparkled.

"Young man," Isis said suddenly, "why are you here in this room?"

Honda's eyes widened slightly. _'She can't know…there's no way she could have figured it out…'_ "My friends and I take turns watching Bakura. I just got unlucky and had to take the night shift." He sighed. "This is what I get for not being a duelist. Jou and Yugi have to battle tomorrow."

_'That should be enough of a reason for her. Maybe she'll leave now…'_ He had to fight down a moan. His pants were severely restricting his erection, which had yet to die down. _'The sooner she leaves, the sooner I can finish this.'_

Yet Isis did not go toward the door. Instead, she continued to look intensely at Honda. "You know I don't believe you," she whispered. This time Honda had to fight back a gasp. _'How the hell…what gave me away?' _He was more than panicked now; he was petrified.

"I know what you were doing in here, what you were doing to him," she said, pointing to Bakura. A smirk appeared on her lips. "How would your friends react if they knew what you were doing?"

Honda's mind had died. The threat of exposure was the final blow.

"Yo-yo-you can't," he stammered. He knew that he was admitting to his crime, but he hoped that he could appeal to Isis and somehow make her feel sorry for him. "I didn't harm him…I just, I just couldn't help myself. You can't tell anyone about this. Please."

That smirk never left Isis's lips. "And what are you willing to do for me?"

Honda was shocked. _'Is this the same woman? Is she the person that keeps herself hidden in her room? Surely this woman is not the same person who came in here crying just a moment ago. Perhaps the Millennium Necklace has an evil spirit in it as well. _Honda nearly stopped breathing. _'I know what those evil spirits can do. Ryou's spirit nearly killed me. Perhaps I should do whatever she says. Then maybe I'll get out of this alive.'_

"I'll do anything for you. Just name it and you can have it."

Isis's eyes gleamed in the darkness of the moonlit room, and once again, Honda became afraid. Reaching behind her back, Isis began to undo her zipper. "I want sex, and I want it now. I want a moment of reprieve; for once, the future is not completely clear. I want pleasure, and I want you to give it to me."

_'What the hell? This crazy lady wants me to fuck her? It's not like I have much of a choice. But…Ryou…'_

Honda was shaken from his thoughts by a firm pressure in his lap. Isis had straddled him, trapping him in his seat. "I can feel you beneath me," she said, now completely naked. Her dress lay in a heap on the floor. "You're still hard from your 'adventures' with Bakura, aren't you?"

"Um…yeah, I guess I am." Honda was going insane. _'Most men would jump at the chance to fuck a woman senseless. And it's not like Isis is unattractive. So why don't I want her? I'm a man, aren't I? Shouldn't I want to fuck a woman?'_

* * *

Haha! More lemony goodness! Now be a good girl or boy and go back to the other site, m'kay?

http:adultfan .nexcess .net/aff/story .php?no=30222

* * *

She picked up her dress and put it back on. While she straightened her clothing, she turned to Honda and smiled.

"You have done me a great favor, and for that, I thank you. As promised, I will keep everything a secret. I wish you well, young man." She walked toward the door.

Honda was thoroughly confused. _'She seems so nice now. Where did that calculating malicious side go? I guess she really does have a malevolent spirit living inside that necklace…'_

"One more thing before I leave…" Honda twisted his head to look at her. "Everything in this life has a purpose. Even if you cannot determine its meaning, each event that occurs leads to something better. Nothing is useless. Remember that." Then Isis left as if nothing had happened.

Honda slumped in his chair. He could not deny that having sex with Isis felt good, but somehow…somehow he felt dirty. He glanced at a still comatose Ryou. _'I've betrayed you, haven't I? I did something unacceptable, and right in front of you! What kind of monster am I?_

Collapsing onto the bed, Honda buried his head in the crook of Ryou's neck. He felt the hot tears coming to his eyes, and he did nothing to stop them. "I'm sorry, Ryou, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it, I didn't want to enjoy it, but I did. I couldn't force myself to sit back and take it. I actively participated. I'm so sorry Ryou…I'm so sorry…"

He cried for the rest of the night, lying in the arms of someone who would never hold him. He craved comfort, but he knew he did not deserve it. This was his punishment, his eternal shame for betraying the one he loved.

The morning light found Honda staring silently out of the window. His chair was far from the bed now; he could not bring himself to look at Ryou any longer. After he had straightened him up, he had moved away from his angel. Yugi and the others found him, and he strained to put a smile on his face. Today was another duel, another time to spend cheering on the sidelines. Somehow, he would have to move on, to put this experience behind him. He knew that he would never be the same, but hopefully, someday he could get over it.

**Owari**

**Comments: This thing was a bitch to write! Seriously, I accepted the challenge to write a fic with the characters Isis Ishtar, Ryou Bakura, and Hiroto Honda. But that was over a month ago! I couldn't get an idea for a whole three weeks. I guess I'm just no good at random pairings. I wanted to test my writing skills, just to see where I needed improvement. Looks like my originality and my creativity could use some work…**

**Tell me what you think! I'm always open to suggestions. This version here is different than the version posted on aff.net. This one is the revised version, so please follow it. If I'm inspired enough to write a sequel, I'll change this version appropriately. **


End file.
